This invention addresses the problems associated with the dissipation of heat from heat-generating components of an electronic system. As the mechanical packaging efforts of the electronics industry push relentlessly toward smaller and smaller products, the demands for thermal efficiency increase. Often, elaborate air flow schemes, ducting, and dissipative component placement are found desirable to achieve target temperature levels within electronic systems. Accordingly, improvements with respect to thermal efficiency and cooling are pursued. Positive, high velocity air flow is often desired for the effective cooling of one or more electronic components, and a heat sink is often used in connection with such components to increase or optimize heat dissipation. Such heat sinks, however, can in certain situations diffuse the cooling air flow, decrease the velocity of air flow, increase the pressure drop of air flow, and/or cause turbulent air flow. Each of these effects, alone or in combination, can result in a decrease in heat sink performance. Accordingly, there remains a need for optimization of the cooling effect of cooling air flow in electronic systems such as those having a directional air flow environment. Ideally, such cooling is achieved without increasing material mass, adding extraneous components or features, or otherwise complicating the system.